


Лучше, когда ты рядом

by Mary_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: "Ноги Дайчи в шортах выглядят великолепно. Это общеизвестный факт, такой же, как то, что деревья – это растения, а Земля крутится вокруг Солнца, но Суга не перестает каждый раз поражаться, насколько они великолепны в шортах. Каждый день он благодарит звезды за то, что в детстве Дайчи выбрал именно волейбол из всех возможных видов спорта."





	Лучше, когда ты рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're good where you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177626) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



Ноги Дайчи в шортах выглядят великолепно.

Это общеизвестный факт, такой же, как то, что деревья – это растения, а Земля крутится вокруг Солнца, но Суга не перестает каждый раз поражаться, насколько они великолепны в шортах. Каждый день он благодарит звезды за то, что в детстве Дайчи выбрал именно волейбол из всех возможных видов спорта.

– Суга?

И этот голос. Суга счастлив, что он существует. А как звучит его имя, произнесенное этим голосом... От этого до сих пор иногда пробирает до мурашек.

– М-м-м? – тянет он, не отрывая взгляда от полоски загорелой кожи между наколенниками и нижним краем шорт, на что Дайчи лишь вопросительно изгибает бровь.

– И что, больше нечего добавить? – Дайчи меняется в лице, когда смотрит на него.

– Неа! – отвечает Суга, надеясь, что это так. – Ты выразился исчерпывающе.

«Возможно».

Дайчи отворачивается к команде, заканчивая тренировку парой слов, которые Суга даже не пытается разобрать. Слышится легкий скрип кроссовок, когда ребята встают с паркета. Дайчи все это время возвышается рядом и, только Суга тоже собирается подняться, подает ему руку.

Улыбнувшись, он хватается за нее, и Дайчи тянет его вверх.

– Стареешь, Суга?

– Не многовато ли ты болтаешь после тренировки? Я вот буквально чувствую, как ноют мои суставы.

Дайчи медленно отпускает его руку, продолжая улыбаться. Сейчас на его лице отражается что-то знакомое, отчего по телу прокатывается тепло, унимая боль в уставших мышцах. Дайчи уже понял причину рассеянности Суги, и каким-то образом это передалось и ему. Его движения сами собой становятся более расслабленными и мягкими. Они уже достаточно давно вместе, чтобы Суга безошибочно мог определить, когда Дайчи заводится, и от этого каждый раз внутри все сладко сжимается.

Суга тяжело сглатывает, его кожа зудит от жажды прикосновений. И вместо того, чтобы перейти границу и с большой долей вероятности скомпрометировать себя перед Укаем и Такедой, все еще что-то обсуждающими у двери, Суга направляется в клубную комнату, пытаясь подавить свои желания. Он старается думать о чем-нибудь отвратительном, чтобы остыть. И Суге даже немного удается, когда он вспоминает вонь позабытой Хинатой на неделю в углу клубной комнаты недоеденной упаковки йогурта. Но спиной он все равно чувствует взгляд Дайчи, пока они поднимаются по лестнице, и не может забыть теплую грубоватость его ладони, когда тот помогал ему сегодня подняться с пола.

Как же он хочет почувствовать эти руки на себе.

– Но это же тупо! – громко возмущается Нишиноя, врываясь в комнату и с ходу ввинчиваясь в чистую футболку с надписью “Один в поле воин”. – Если они все равно замерзли насмерть, почему бы их не съесть?!

Суга замечает, как Асахи морщит нос и спрашивает:

– Ты действительно смог бы съесть человека, если бы был голоден?

– Так они же уже были мертвы! Зачем выкидывать тела за борт, чтобы потом жевать шляпу? Это глупо.

Остановившись перед своей сумкой, Суга на секунду прикрывает глаза. Он не может понять, плакать ли от того, что спадающее возбуждение оставляет после себя лишь боль в уставших мышцах, или радоваться, что сокомандники нашли такую отвратительную тему для разговора. Сам бы он вряд ли придумал нечто настолько эффективное для того, чтобы избавиться от неуместного желания. Подняв глаза, он замечает искрящийся смехом взгляд Дайчи, стоящего рядом и поглядывающего на него. Мысли у них наверняка сходятся, и Суга едва сдерживает улыбку.

– Если есть людей, можно заболеть, – замечает Тсукишима, – например, синдромом Крейтцфельдта-Якоба или прионной болезнью.

– Спорим, ты быстрее умрешь от голода, чем от этой ерунды, – вяло огрызается Нишиноя, явно все еще надеясь съесть своих гипотетически мертвых товарищей.

Какое-то время они еще обсуждают эту жуть, но, к счастью, ребята вскоре переходят на отвлеченные разговоры и разбредаются из клубной комнаты. Они с Дайчи остаются последними, и Суга представляет себе мир, где им не нужно было бы соблюдать осторожность каждый раз, когда они задерживаются в раздевалке, чтобы обменяться легкими поцелуями и, возможно, запустить руки друг другу под одежду, чтобы...

О нет, опять...

– Ты голодный? – спрашивает Дайчи, когда они вслед за остальными выходят за школьные ворота. Даже не прилагая усилий, Дайчи остается чертовски сексуален в глазах Суги. А может, это он уже не может думать ни о чем другом? Суга ловит себя на желании закрыть глаза и прижаться к Дайчи, который сейчас наверняка терпко пахнет потом после тренировки, и немного дезодорантом, который совершенно точно не в силах перебить аромат его тела. Кожа снова начинает зудеть, и Сугу обдает новой волной жара.

– Есть немного, – Суга смотрит на Танаку и Хинату, шагающих чуть впереди, – а что, ты хочешь купить всем нам мясных булочек?

Дайчи громко шипит на него, оглядываясь на Хинату. К счастью, тот достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать их.

– Не произноси слово на «Б»! Я просто тут подумал... А, ладно...

– Что ты там подумал? – любопытство тут же одолевает Сугу.

– Да ну, вряд ли выйдет. И твои, и мои дома… – Дайчи смущенно улыбается. – В общем, я хотел приготовить тебе ужин.

Суга чувствует, как его лицо заливает краска. Нет, ему и самому нравится готовить в компании, а порой и в одиночку, когда можно поставить любимую музыку, и нет никого, кто бы мог подсмотреть, как он, сам того не замечая, начинает пританцовывать в такт мелодии. Но почему из уст Дайчи это звучит как какой-нибудь интимный ритуал или прелюдия перед чем-то бо՛льшим? «Я хочу приготовить тебе ужин».

– Возьми меня, я весь твой, – только произнеся эти слова вслух, Суга понимает, что звучит это вовсе не как шутка. Дайчи улыбается, давая понять, что намек услышан.

– Ну, ты просто можешь зайти ко мне поужинать? – с надеждой тянет Суга.

– Ага, и твоя сестрица опять устроит мне допрос о моих намерениях в отношении тебя?

Наклонив голову, Суга пытается сдержать смех, рвущийся изнутри. Из всех окружающих их людей только его сестра, Мегуми, догадывалась об этих более чем дружеских отношениях и пыталась их вразумить, подначивая Дайчи каждый раз, когда предоставлялась возможность. И то, что эти подначки продолжались, не переходя во что-либо серьезное, лишь говорило о том, что она в общем-то и не против. К сожалению, последнее время она постоянно была дома, так как уволилась с работы, чтобы подготовиться ко вступительным экзаменам в университет, а Дайчи до сих пор ее побаивался.

– Ладно, – сдается Дайчи, – я позвоню маме.

На что Суга лишь усмехается.

Поужинав, они поднимаются в спальню Суги, чтобы заняться домашним заданием и.... кое-чем еще, что они могут позволить себе только здесь, так как у Дайчи – два младших брата, которые никогда не удосуживались постучаться и игнорировали бесчисленные просьбы старшего оставить его хоть ненадолго в покое. В отличие от них, Мегуми, хоть и была надоедливой старшей сестрой, все же уважала их право на личную жизнь. И Суга уверен, что даже нагрянь внезапно родители, она бы встала грудью, только чтобы те не увидели ничего лишнего.

– Ну что? – бросает Суга, доделывая уже седьмую задачу по математике, когда их ноги соприкасаются под низким столиком, который уже давно был им мал. – Ты все еще хочешь приготовить что-нибудь для меня, м-м-м?

– Суга...

– О, нет-нет, ни грамма шутки, просто интересно.

– «Ты» и «ни грамма»? – Дайчи приподнимает бровь.

Суга замирает.

– Для тебя я хочу делать все и всегда, – Дайчи говорит это таким тоном, словно ему приходится объяснять прописную истину, и тут же продолжает: – Ты уже посмотрел восьмое задание?

От возмущения Суга пихает его под столом ногой:

– Дайчи!

– Что?

Дайчи не может долго держать серьезную мину, особенно когда Суга смотрит на него с таким искренним негодованием, и расплывается в улыбке. Он протягивает руку над учебниками и невесомо проводит пальцами по предплечью Суги, отчего тот тихо выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.

– О чем ты так замечтался на тренировке?

– На тренировке? Честно, ни о чем. Я просто наблюдал за тобой.

– Да?

Суга аккуратно ловит пальцы Дайчи, все еще поглаживающие его руку, и чуть сжимает своими:

– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты великолепен в шортах?

Дайчи усмехается:

– Серьезно, опять?

– Ты хочешь сказать, я настолько предсказуем?

– Эй, я просто рад, что наша форма именно такая.

– Раньше я тоже так считал, – Суга отпускает его ладонь, поднимается и тут же падает спиной на кровать, закидывая руки за голову и вздыхая. – Блин, я все еще хочу, чтобы ты приготовил мне ужин.

Дайчи тут же понимает намек и ложится рядом, копируя его позу:

– Я тоже хочу этого, – отвечает он.

Хотя у обоих чувство сытости от ужина, которым их накормил отец Суги, еще ничуть не прошло.

– А кота заведем? – тихо спрашивает Суга, понимая, что они говорят уже далеко не о еде.

– Только если ты этого действительно хочешь.

Суга поворачивается и прижимается к боку Дайчи, чувствуя, как жар расходится по всему телу. На них обоих все еще тренировочные штаны и поношенные, растянутые футболки, но Суга мог бы поклясться, что там, где они с Дайчи соприкасаются, все равно становится теплее - как будто они лежат кожа к коже. Он кладет руку поперек груди Дайчи, каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущая, как тот окидывает его потемневшим собственническим взглядом, от которого привычно дрожат поджилки.

Дайчи всегда был немного скован, когда они занимались такими вещами у Суги дома, но сегодня все по-другому, и они понимают это без слов.

Хотя каждый их день вместе отличается от предыдущего, сегодняшний Суге пока нравится больше всего.

Он перекатывается, наваливаясь сверху на Дайчи и удерживая себя на локтях. Дайчи медленно высвобождает руки из-под головы и проводит кончиками пальцев по скулам Суги.

– Суга...

Суга прикрывает глаза. Он слышал свое имя из уст Дайчи в сотнях, тысячах разных вариаций, но больше всего он любил, как тот замирал после, как будто подбирал слова, которые так и не решался ему сказать.

Ощущений становится слишком много. Жар, исходящий от Дайчи, просачивается сквозь футболку, его грудь ходит ходуном от глубоких вдохов. Суга наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к уголку рта Дайчи, и тут же переходит поцелуями на подбородок и скулы.

Дайчи проводит пальцами по волосам Суги и берет его лицо в ладони. Они переплетаются ногами, и Дайчи, удерживая его на месте, прижимается к губам, целуя немного жестче, чем обычно. Хотя, возможно, Суге так только кажется из-за корочки на его нижней губе. Сердце Суги частит в груди, и возбуждение легким покалыванием растекается по телу, сливаясь в безумный коктейль с его любовью к Дайчи, с тем, как он чувствует себя рядом с ним, и даже с ощущением этой его корочки на губе.

Еще когда Сугавара изводил себя тем, что ему нравится лучший друг, он не мог даже и представить себе того, что происходит между ними сейчас: как Дайчи вжимается в него, насколько горячие у него руки и требовательный рот.

Сугу мелко трясет, когда Дайчи проводит рукой по его боку к пояснице, слегка задирая футболку и касаясь кожи огрубевшими кончиками пальцев. Суга захлебывается воздухом и почти забывает, как дышать. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Дайчи, пытаясь хоть как то восстановить дыхание.

– Дайчи... – только и может выдохнуть он. И на этот раз он не может подобрать слов. Суга легко двигает бедрами, стараясь потереться о Дайчи, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение, но стояк становится только крепче. Его смущает то, что, несмотря на долгие, сложившиеся отношения, в которых обычно именно он дразнит и все контролирует, у него так и не получается скрывать, насколько он возбуждается.

Конечно, Суга ощущает, как стоящий член Дайчи тоже упирается ему в низ живота, и его несказанно радует, что он хотя бы не одинок в этом. Пальцы Дайчи в это время продолжают исследовать его спину под футболкой.

– Дверь... – начинает Дайчи, и Суга улыбается.

– Закрыта, разумеется.

– Разумеется, – усмехается Дайчи, но воздерживается от обычных подколок, так как их обоих этот внезапный порыв застал врасплох. То, что сейчас происходит между ними, не было спланировано, это просто необходимо им обоим, здесь и сейчас. Грудь Суги словно сдавливает железным обручем, а кожу пощипывает, будто ее пронизывают тысячи легких электрических разрядов. И это совсем не похоже на те моменты, когда он специально доводил Дайчи до исступления, проверяя его выдержку. Тот, конечно, потом ругался на чем свет стоит, а Суга лишь хихикал в ответ и...

Ладно-ладно, что теперь вспоминать те благословенные времена.

Игнорируя всеми силами тянущее чувство внизу живота, Суга чуть приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Дайчи. Он понимает, что сейчас открыт перед ним как никогда, и, судя по выражению лица, Дайчи об этом тоже догадывается. Но это понимание не вызывает страха, а скорее наоборот, только возбуждает сильнее. «Это все сила волейбольных шорт», – успевает подумать Суга.

– Ты чего? – Дайчи улыбается краешком губ. – Я не смогу так дотянуться до тебя. Лучше, когда ты рядом.

Суга фыркает. После тренировки это было обычной проблемой: боль в мышцах и нежелание шевелиться в принципе.

– Спорим, что я могу сделать так, что ты захочешь дотянуться?

Губы Дайчи медленно расползаются в улыбке, а взгляд темнеет:

– Не сомневаюсь, что можешь.

Но в глубине души Суга совсем не хочет этого. Ему нравится так, как есть сейчас: Дайчи лежит под ним и смотрит на него снизу вверх. И Суга наклоняется за очередным поцелуем, позволяя себе зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы, лизнуть корочку на нижней губе и, наконец, отпустить себя, проникая глубже в горячую глубину чужого рта.

Руки Дайчи с силой сжимаются на его боках.

Суга ворочается, притираясь бедрами теснее, наконец поддавшись требованиям своего тела: прекратить терпеть болезненное возбуждение и получить, в конце концов, свою разрядку. Иногда он думает, что быть влюбленным в Дайчи – это настоящее испытание, как постоянное искушение, от которого невозможно убежать. Хотя не чувствовать его каждую секунду рядом – в миллион раз хуже. В памяти еще свежо было ощущение, как он лежал на этой постели в одиночестве, снедаемый желанием, болью в груди и глухой тоской, и молился лишь об одном: быть хоть чуточку старше.

Дыхание снова сбивается, вторя таким же прерывистым вдохам Дайчи, руки которого забираются спереди под тренировочные штаны Суги, заставляя его окончательно задохнуться от ощущений. Недолго думая, Дайчи стягивает его трусы вместе с брюками вниз и, вместо того чтобы проделать тоже самое со своими, замирает, нежно поглаживая член Суги. Суга со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и тоже начинает стаскивать с него одежду, не успокаиваясь до тех пор, пока не ощущает прикосновение бархатистой кожи твердого члена Дайчи к своему собственному.

Тяжесть в руках и ногах исчезает.

Они неуклюже встречаются губами, целуя друг друга, о чем почти забыли, пока пытались избавиться от одежды. Суга пропадает, исчезает, растворяется в Дайчи душой и телом. Его абсолютно не волнует то, что они сейчас в нетерпении сталкиваются зубами, а ведь на первых порах их отношений это казалось таким смущающим и глупым. Он неконтролируемо двигает бедрами, чувствуя ответное давление со стороны Дайчи. Усталость после тренировки полностью проходит, и все силы теперь направлены только на одно: вжаться друг в друга еще крепче.

Хочется еще больше Дайчи: еще больше прикосновений, еще больше поцелуев, еще больше рваных вдохов и горячих рук под сбившейся одеждой.

– Дайчи, – выдыхает Суга, чувствуя, как тот начинает толкаться со все нарастающей силой. Суга тянется вниз, сжимая их члены вместе, и его внезапно накрывает чувством неправильности происходящего, того, что они делают что-то противозаконное, как будто у них снова все впервые, как будто он касается Дайчи там, где не мог и мечтать – и от осознания этого пробирает дрожью. Однако же Дайчи тянется к нему каждой частичкой своего тела.

И это его личный рай, ни больше, ни меньше.

Суга снова напрочь забывает про поцелуи. Прижавшись лбом к плечу Дайчи, он смотрит вниз, туда, где они соприкасаются телами. Их футболки задрались, и Суга может видеть темную дорожку волос, которую так любит прослеживать до самого конца, и как его бледные бедра выделяются на фоне загорелой кожи. Иногда он, конечно, мечтает и о свечах, и об огромной двуспальной кровати, и о романтической музыке. А иногда Суге более чем достаточно смятой в беспорядке одежды и хриплого, загнанного дыхания Дайчи, уткнувшегося ему в шею, и все это на фоне позабытых на столике тетрадок с домашним заданием.

– Суга, – предупреждающе стонет Дайчи, и Суга может только кивнуть, отчаянно полыхая щеками. Он проводит рукой еще несколько раз, сжимая их обоих, и Дайчи, цепляясь за его футболку и не прекращая толкаться вверх, выгибается под ним дугой. Суга уже тоже не отдает себе отчета в том, что творит. Увидев обнажившийся участок шеи над воротом, он приникает к нему губами, с силой втягивая кожу и наверняка оставляя яркий след. В этот момент перед глазами Суги стоит мощная спина и широкие ладони Дайчи, а в ушах отдается его командный голос, каким он обычно раздает указания на тренировке.

В следующий раз, когда Дайчи произносит его имя, в тихом «Суга» уже нет того звенящего напряжения, что мгновение назад. Теперь в этих звуках слышится бесконечная ласка и вздох облегчения, и для Суги это становится последней каплей. Дайчи оглаживает ладонью его задницу и с силой сжимает, притискивая к себе еще плотнее напряженным до предела членом. Внутри у Суги словно что-то обрывается, отпуская сжатую до сих пор пружину, и он полностью растворяется в ощущениях, чувствуя лишь горячую гладкость кожи Дайчи под ним. Еще какое-то время он лежит с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь растекающим по телу удовольствием и пустотой в голове, от которых отвлекает лишь влажное пятно на животе. Но в момент, когда они только замерли, сердце Суги стучало настолько быстро, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

– Я должен был хотя бы задрать твою футболку, – бормочет Суга в шею Дайчи, кое-как восстановив дыхание, пока тот накручивает прядь его волос себе на палец.

– Не бери в голову, – успокаивает тот его, хотя именно Дайчи сейчас находится в наиболее незавидном положении. Суга моментально краснеет, представив, как тот идет домой в заляпанной их спермой футболке. Интересно, заметит ли кто-нибудь из домашних Дайчи, если Суга даст ему одну из своих?

– Ну. Хватит паниковать, – добавляет Дайчи.

Суга привстает на локтях, не обращая внимания на липкую лужицу между ними:

– Ты-то почему так спокоен?

– А когда это я не был спокоен? – усмехается Дайчи и легко проводит рукой по пояснице Суги, прежде чем перевернуть их обоих. Суга кривится, чувствуя, что они еще больше изгваздались. – Тише, Суга, я с тобой.

От этих слов будто стая бабочек начинает порхать у Суги в животе, и он закрывает лицо чистой рукой. Даже сейчас, еще не до конца отошедший от оргазма, он опять чувствует, как тянет внутри острым желанием, и это напрямую связано с голосом Дайчи, с его улыбкой и этим вот “я с тобой”. Наконец Дайчи поднимается, садясь на кровати, и пытается оттереть с себя то, что они натворили, футболкой Суги, которую он достает из стоящей рядом корзины с грязным бельем. И даже это простое действие отзывается теплом в душе Суги.

– Ты выглядишь таким довольным, – подмечает Суга, садясь, чтобы тоже поправить сбившуюся одежду и вытереть руку. Он видит, как в уголках глаз Дайчи появляются тонкие лучики морщинок и легкая улыбка начинает играть на губах. Наконец Дайчи тоже приводит себя в божеский вид, только встрепанные волосы все еще немного его выдают.

– Просто мне нравится, когда тебя так уносит, – немного смущается Дайчи, – а то у меня порой такое чувство, что страдаю один я.

– Страдаешь? – хихикает Суга. – От моего очарования? Это все просто потому, что ты до ужаса прямодушный.

И Суга соврет, если скажет, что это ему в Дайчи не нравится: как то, что он думает, обычно тут же отражается у него на лице, и то, что он совершенно не умеет этого скрывать.

Наклонившись к нему, Дайчи берет его лицо в ладони и медленно целует, вызывая у Суги очередной приступ паники в животе.

– Если бы ты мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, ты бы меня понял, – Дайчи улыбается, и Суга чудом умудряется не фыркнуть в ответ. «Если бы ты сам мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, – думает он, – ты бы понял, что я давно влип по уши, не хуже тебя».

Просто Суга немного лучше умеет это скрывать.

– Так, – Дайчи снова откидывается на кровать, и Суга подпирает коленом подбородок, глядя на Дайчи сверху вниз, – значит, кот, да?

– Ага. Огромный такой. Или два.

– И когда же мы их заведем? – не удержавшись, фыркает Дайчи.

Суга в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Конечно, они и раньше обсуждали поступление в университет, но совсем немного. Эта тема всегда была довольно зыбкой, внутри зрело сомнение – а вдруг мы слишком давим друг на друга? – и в разговорах очень тяжело было соблюдать осторожность. Конечно, он хочет и дальше оставаться рядом с Дайчи. Даже не так – он уверен в этом. Но сколько парочек старшеклассников мечтали о том же самом, и где они сейчас?

Думать об этом совершенно не хочется.

– Ну вот, ты снова чем-то расстроен, – Дайчи меняется в лице. – Суга, я...

Суга прижимает палец к его губам:

– Только не говори, что будешь всегда со мной. Ни в чем нельзя быть полностью уверенным.

Дайчи смотрит на него с досадой, мол: «я вот, в отличие от тебя, полностью уверен». Суга всеми силами пытается не принимать происходящее сейчас близко к сердцу, ведь если позволить себя обнадежить, терять все будет в разы больнее.

Ему достаточно уже того факта, что Дайчи так считает.

Он падает рядом на кровать, и Дайчи переплетает с ним пальцы

– Прости, я уточню, – продолжает рассуждать Дайчи, – то есть мне нельзя говорить, что я буду поступать в тот же университет, что и ты, но мы уже можем выбирать домашнее животное?

Суга улыбается:

– Именно. Сначала питомец, а потом занавески.

– Может, пусть выберет Хината? Или Нишиноя? – смеется Дайчи.

Суга напрягает воображение, пытаясь представить, какие шторы могли бы выбрать их кохаи, но кроме жутких оранжево-черных, покрытых волейбольными мячами полотнищ, ничего в голову не лезет. И он внутренне радуется, что нет еще в мире магазина, где бы продавался этот ужас.

Он все еще улыбается своим мыслям, когда Дайчи поворачивает к нему голову, внимательно смотрит на него и тоже улыбается.

– Знаешь, я люблю тебя.

Внутри у Суги все начинает трепетать:

– Знаю.

– Ты что, как тот чувак из “Звездных войн”? – Дайчи легко пихает его локтем.

– А то ж, – Суга ухмыляется в ответ, чувствуя, как Дайчи чуть сильнее сжимает его руку. «Я тоже тебя люблю», – думает он. Его переполняет этой любовью, но иногда он предпочитает промолчать, наслаждаясь теплотой в груди, которую рождает это чувство, и зная, что Дайчи все поймет и без слов.

Перекатившись по кровати, Суга прижимается к боку Дайчи, чтобы еще немного насладиться его близостью, и теплом, и тем, как мягко вздымается его широкая грудь, и, конечно, его запахом.

Они еще долго не могут найти в себе силы вернуться к домашнему заданию. И это время – словно величайшая драгоценность: Дайчи в его комнате, напротив, за его складным столиком, и между ними только их раскрытые тетради. Все в этот момент кажется совершенным: и то, что им все еще восемнадцать, и то, что они еще школьники, и то, что они оба влюблены в своего лучшего друга, и то, что это нормально.

Все идеально, здесь и сейчас.


End file.
